I will always love you
by IAmFarTooYoungForThis
Summary: When Tony finds himself stuck in a physically and mentally painful situation, how far will he go to stay with the man he loves? Frostiron Trigger warning; Abuse
1. The start

Of all things that happened to Tony in his life; from being kidnapped by Afghans to having his childhood hero crush any foolish dreams he had left, he never thought he would be in this situation. Afraid of someone, a man, that he was suppose to be in love with and if he were to be truthful with himself, he'd probably still say he was.

The hero stood up from his bed and walked over to his en suite to see the damage. A black eye and a split lip. Not as bad as usual he thought knowing he'd be able to lie to the team and claim he'd sustained his injuries in their latest battle. While cleaning the blood out of his goatee he heard the elevator to his floor open and his mind went into panic, he quickly ran to his bed and lay in the position he was in previously, hoping Loki wouldn't notice. Of course he did.

"You moved!" The deity roared making Tony wince. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Lo- my God!" the billionaire screamed but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Loki rapidly pinned him to the red and gold wall, "what were you about to call me?" the trickster whispered menacingly. "My god" Tony barely choked out because the Asgardian continued to tighten his grip on his wind pipe.

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me!" The God screamed as he threw the brunette across the room, landing with a satisfying _crack_. "L-Loki" Tony murmured knowing that he would still get hurt no matter what he said. "Exactly!" is all Tony heard before the blows started falling. "You are the most disgusting thing in the nine realms! What are you?!" The raven haired immortal shrieked as battered his lover's body. "The m-most disgusting thing in the nine realms..."

Once Tony was beaten black and blue, Loki stepped back to look at the man in front of him. His frame was shaking from his frantic sobbing, his once silky, brown hair was now caked with his own blood and he was convinced his nose was broken. The deity gave him three solid kicks before kneeling down next to him and stroking his hair.

Slowly, his sobbing turned to crying and that's when Loki chose to speak "darling, if you didn't misbehave I wouldn't have to punish you. Sometimes you are just so ignorant that someone needs to punch it out of you. I love you so, so, so much Tony." He whispered much less threateningly than minutes before then walked out of the room to teleport.

"I'm sorry... I love you too"


	2. Bruce offers help

**A/N Second Chapter in one night! Sorry the first chapter was so short, this will be longer J REVIEW! x**

The next morning, Tony remained in the same position Loki left him the night before, unable to summon the energy to even sit up never mind go to the meeting he was suppose to be at. The hero brought his hand up to run his fingers through his hair when he was reminded of the previous evening's events when a shot of pain suddenly went through his arm, causing him to drop it back to his side. His entire body had a dull throbbing that usually remained for, at least, a day after Loki's _punishments. But the pain doesn't matter, because Loki does it because he loves me_ he thought before pulling himself upright; ignoring the pain his ribs abruptly encounter.

Carefully, a hand goes to his nose to return to his eyesight covered in with dry brown flecks of blood on them. His blood. The billionaire pulled himself up upon the notion that he _was _acting disgusting by merely laying there and not cleaning himself up. Swiftly, baring the pain coursing through his entire body, the playboy gets up and walks to the en suite to check the damage for the second time in twelve hours. _When did my life come to this_ he wonders as he turns on the shower and looks in the mirror. His chest was splattered with bruises while his face is covered in dried blood that had been dripping from his nose, mouth and it felt like his eyes. The philanthropist limped into the shower and attempted to wash away the dirt that he felt from letting Loki down along with the blood that his tanned skin was drowning in.

As soon as the blood was removed from his skin, the Avenger grabbed a towel and gently dried his body to avoid injuring himself more. When he had returned from the bathroom he heard JARVIS's crisp British accent cut through the deathly silence in the floor "Sir, _Dr Banner is requesting access should I let him in?" _Tony spent a moment pondering this before saying "No thanks Jarv, I'm not in the mood for guests." The AI's concern could almost be sensed by anyone in the nearby radius "Sir, I believe human contact" was all the machine could say before Tony had yelled "mute" and went back to putting on his Black Sabbath T-Shirt because he knew Bruce would get access one way or another.

Slowly he made his way to the metal cupboard on the right side of his bedroom where he opened the lock and removed a purple bag which he stored make up in. _I hate doing this _he thought as he used foundation to cover the bruises his mischievous lover left on his face during his attack. As soon as he was happy Bruce wouldn't notice, the brunette murmured "Let him in." To JARVIS.

The scientist walked into the floor quickly and called out "Tony? Where are you?" To which Tony responded "In the bedroom, be out in a minute!" without missing a beat. Swiftly, the billionaire sauntered out into the main area as if nothing was wrong in the world. "'Sup Brucie bear?" he asked the older man as he gestured to the sofas for the duo to sit down. Bruce gave him a grin that would melt anyone's heart who didn't know who he really was. "Nothing much, got some new Plutonium though!" which caused the two to break out in conversation on high science matters that only the two of them would honestly be able to understand. Two mugs of herbal tea and a scotch later the sciences bros were debating the properties of alkali metals when JARVIS cut in "Sir, Mr Richards from accounting is calling; he says it's urgent." Bruce stood up and smiled at him before saying "I have some where to be anyway, glad to see you Tones" Tony stood as well when the scientist hugged him and whispered "If you need anything Tony, honestly, call me" before walking into the nearest elevator.

Tony rapidly became nervous recognising JARVIS's code for Loki is coming when his comrades were in the tower. Five seconds later the God of Mischief appeared in front of him, apparently in a good mood. _Thank God _the billionaire thought before hugging Loki and surprising getting kissed on the cheek and a head nuzzled in his neck "I love you so much , you know" the deity muttered in his lover's ear. "I love you more" the playboy said jokingly hoping Loki would laugh and not backhand him for it. The god abruptly looked round at him and...

**A/N Annnnd a cliffhanger! Might update again tonight if I get the time! **


	3. What hurts more, belt or fist?

**A/N I'm back! Let's see what happens to Tony shall we?**

... Leaned in and kissed his lips softly causing any nerves Tony had to melt away and be replaced with feelings of love and passion. He missed the times when his Jotunn lover was always like this and would never dream of lifting a hand to him. Those days were a dream away now anyway but he would never stop hoping, maybe that Loki might come back and stay permanently next time he was in a good mood. Loki slammed him against the nearest wall and kissed him like he meant it.

"Loki... we shouldn't... someone... walk...in" Tony said before Loki whispered back "I don't care if we were in front of the court of the nine, I want you now..." before firmly kissing the hero's mouth letting his lips express everything he wanted to say. _I love you. I need you. Please never leave me. _Tony pulled his super villain lover to his bedroom and slammed him against his gold alloy wardrobe, kissing him the entire way.

Loki slipped his hands onto Tony's shirt and went to undo the buttons when he was stopped. "We can't antlers, the guys are coming over tonight..." the trickster suddenly looked furious and the philanthropist tried to avoid expressing his feelings from the terror that was overwhelming him. "The _guys_?" Loki questioned obviously angry "does the guys include _Thor _by any chance?!" he shrieked. Tony realised lying was futile and quietly answered "yes." angering the god further.

"You're trying to make me jealous me, aren't you little whore? You'd be open to that oaf the second he even _mentioned _sex wouldn't you?!" the immortal shouted causing Tony to wince and shrink backwards knowing what was to come. "I didn't know you were coming tonight or I wouldn't have arranged it!" Tony yelled back with false confidence hoping for once he'd win an argument without causing Loki to become violent. "Stupid fool! You always know when I'm coming, don't deny it!" he roared in Tony's face as he got into his personal space.

"Fuck you! Some of us," Tony screamed gesturing to himself "don't have magical sensing powers to tell when their possessive boyfriend is coming!" Loki paced backwards and glared over at his rich lover, taking in every detail, every facial feature and every twitch. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with fury and an emotion he couldn't quite decipher, his lips were a thin line clearly expressing his anger towards the situation. "Don't get loud towards me little boy! I am much above you and I have right to be possessive as you are _mine!_"

"'Little boy'?!" Tony yelled knowing he was just making things worse for himself "If I'm a fucking 'little boy' what does that make you who screams when he doesn't get what he wants?!" Loki was unable to speak for a moment, which Tony would assure anyone is rare, because getting back to his usual screaming while the billionaire thought for a moment _God right now I __**would **__prefer to be talking to Thor!_ Before he noticed the God of Chaos in all his glory staring at him flabbergasted... and angry.

"What in Hel did you just think, you argr kjøter?!" Loki shrieked outraged at what he used his psychic had helped him discover. Tony sighed remembering the asgardian's mind reading abilities "well at least if _he _was screaming at me it wouldn't be in anger!" He shouted before receiving five knuckles to the face. He stumbled backwards before tripping over the make-up bag on his floor and landing on the hot rod red carpet. Loki continued his assault by punching Tony's already sore ribs repeatedly before moving onto pulling him by his hair to the bedside table and whacking his clear forehead against the metal causing a loud _clang _each time.

"Du skitne hore! Du sverget å alltid være trofast mot meg! Hva skjedde med det?!" the raven haired man shouted before punching Tony in the middle of one of his chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Loki please, I'm begging you, stop!" the genius cried as tears ran quickly down his cheeks, mixing with the blood seeping out of his nose. "Sorry isn't good enough! It's all you say isn't it? 'I'm sorry Loki, please forgive me!' But then you go and do it again!" the trickster mimicked.

Sobs wracked the playboy's frame as Loki beat him mercilessly. Firstly, he was thrown against a wall, he couldn't remember which anymore, then punched in the gut brutally prior to being kicked up to his bed where Loki conjured some handcuffs and bound him to the bed frame. Suddenly, the god was ripping off Tony's shirt to revoke any chance he had at being protected. Loki picked up a belt off the rack at the front of the room, opposite the en suite, and cracked it his hand loudly enough that Tony could hear. He whimpered.

"Oh child save your cries, you'll need them in a moment." He said as Tony bit back sobs. Quickly, the older of the two started flailing the belt towards the other satisfied at the noise and the marks it left. The billionaire couldn't take it and started crying out for all he was worth, with a thought in the back of his mind hoping that Jarvis had sent the others a messaged to say guy's night was cancelled. Once most of Tony's chest was thoroughly bruised, Loki threw the belt to the floor and uncuffed Tony; resulting in the man collapsing onto the blood stained bed sheets.

"I'm getting a drink. Move while I am gone and face the consequences." He threatened before stalking out of the room. Tony's head fell back and continued to let the tears fall...

**A/N The language Loki is speaking in is Norwegian because I could find anywhere that had an Asgardian translator. Might update again tonight but first, I'm going ice skating. REVIEW!**


	4. Loki's thoughts

**A/N I'm back didn't end up going skating so I get to give you another chapter! Remember, a review, no matter how short is still a review : ) **

Loki walked over to the bar and looked through the bottles. _Nothing better than scotch I see, well at least it's not 'beer' as mortals call it... _the trickster thought as he poured himself a glass. _Why does Tony push me like this? It's almost like he __**needs **__to be punished or else he'll go mad with the freedom. Child in a man's body, that's why I'm here I assume. _The deity mused as he sipped at the golden liquid wondering who invented it.

His thoughts once again drifted towards the man in the room across the floor _I'm so in love with him and still he runs off and flaunts other men in front of me! Especially Thor. He thinks I don't notice the way their hands touch when he passes Thor's cape, or the way their eyes meet in board meetings! Disgusting! _He thinks as he pours himself another glass _maybe if I ban him from seeing his team he may think to end this madness! But, no. His team means __**so **__much to him! It will always be more important than me! _Loki thought, getting himself angrier and angrier as he did so.

Next thing he knew he was binding Tony back to his bed frame and conjuring a titanium, green chain. "Make one noise when I do this, _one quiet breath _and I will boil this chain before beating you with it! Are we clear?" Tony murmured something incomprehensible "_what was that?_" the god asked menacingly. "I u-understand god" Loki brought the chain back and started battering his lover mercilessly with it. Within two minutes, Tony was howling out in pain begging Loki to stop thrashing him which just resulted in the trickster speeding up his pace and hitting harder until the younger had no more tears to cry.

The god stepped back to look at his love's beaten body. His chest was now bleeding and covered in bruises, his once bright, happy eyes now black almost bleeding themselves dry and his arc reactor... _shit _Loki realised _its broken. _He rapidly clicked off the cuffs and picked Tony up bridal style then started sprinting towards the brunette's lab. Jarvis gave him access no questions asked; unlike usual when he gave him hassle as subtle revenge for hurting his master, and pointed out where the spare arc reactors were stored. Loki, being as intelligent as he was, was quickly able to switch the arc reactors but panicked when Tony didn't wake up instantly. "Tony! Tony! Wake up you beautiful idiot! Wake up!" Still silence filled the lab and Loki actually considered calling the Avengers but then amended that decision when he realised they wouldn't believe him if he said he was doing it for Tony's greater good. The billionaire's eyes remained shut as his lover desperately tried to wake him up.

The god, in his panicked daze, decided to use an old method Frigga had read to him in a midgardian story book when he was merely a child. He conjured a rose and placed it on Tony's chest. Then hummed a tune. When he looked over Tony's eyes were open and amusement danced across his features but it was simply a mask hiding his pain. "Were you just humming a Christmas carol?" Tony asked amused. "N-no" Loki stuttered, blushing and trying to keep up the light mood before getting back down to business. "Ha! You were liar!" he said jokingly to which Loki retaliated "I tend to do that but _still _people are surprised!"

Tony, secretly hoping Loki had forgotten what happened previously, went to get up but a slender hand held him down. "You doubt my intelligence Tony, to think I was going to let you off lightly! Now go get me that pocket knife over there" Loki said leaving Tony horrified. "Please, no Loki, you can do anything _but _cut me please" He pleaded, close to having a panic attack. Said god stared at him as if he had just grown a second head. That's when it got serious. Loki grabbed the nearest item that turned out to be a wrench and uncontrollably started thrashing the billionaire before him until it was clear a large amount of his ribs were broken, or at the very least damaged. "Did you just _question me_?!" he deity roared as he finished his work. Tony nodded unable to speak due to the pain that was making him see white, Loki knelt down next to him and stroked his hair but still his sobbing didn't calm in the slightest.

"Darling, what's wrong?" the immortal asked soothingly hoping to calm the younger. "C-chest h-hurts" Tony whimpered without thinking causing Loki to respond with something along the lines of 'It's suppose to or you wouldn't learn' but Tony was truly listening because his thoughts were elsewhere _Loki hates me, that's why he hurts me because I __**constantly **__let him down; but this is what I deserve for all the people I hurt_. His sobbing had slowly turned to crying and that's when the god kissed his lips quickly, murmured an 'I love you' then teleported out.

_His actions were almost a metaphor for the way he acts towards me _Tony thought bitterly _he comes in, acts sweet, breaks me then waltzes out like life is fucking great! _Then he let the darkness take him hoping that he would wake up from this nightmare to find Loki in bed next to him on one of the nights where he didn't end up in extreme pain...

**A/N Sorry it's so short but reviews are motivators to write for longer! REVIEW! : ) **


	5. Best Friends don't lie to each other

**A/N I'm back!**

Tony as per usual after Loki's visits woke up on the lab floor, tear and blood stains remaining on his face. He went to sit up to be reminded of Loki's visit by the burning pain in his chest "Jarvis, call..." Tony said taking a moment to think of who wouldn't make a big deal out of it "call Rhodey" he swore the AI made a disapproving sound "Calling Colonel Rhodes." The phone rang for a few seconds before the colonel picked up "Tony, you better not be drunk dialling me again because I swear to god..." Tony tried to sit up and forced himself to bite back an indignant whimper "Rhodey I'm hurt" the billionaire said, leaving his best friend quiet.

"How badly?" he questioned walking towards his car "twelve broken ribs, black eye and god knows what else" Rhodes took a moment to wonder before asking "How the hell did you manage that?" and starting up his Toyota. Tony panicked before spluttering the first excuse that came to mind "Dum-E was holding a wrench and wouldn't stop swinging it, I'm seriously gonna turn him into scrap metal this time!" "Got to drive Tony, be there in a minute".

James started wonder about his best friend, thinking through all the injuries he'd picked up 'accidently' lately; the split lip he got "in an experiment" or the broken wrist he'd received from "running into a wall while drunk". _Tony's never gets injured while experimenting_ Rhodes thought as h neared Stark Tower _and he's done some stupid things while drunk but never broke a bone that easily! _ He got out of the car, ready to confront Tony for answers but by the time he reached the lab all need to interrogate disintegrated into need to help his friend.

"Tony, you look like shit man" Rhodes said honestly knowing Tony wouldn't take offence "oh yeah because you _totally _look like a model!" He retorted sarcastically as Rhodes carefully lifted him onto a chair trying to ignore the way he bit his lip in pain. "Tony, be honest with me, what the hell happened?" the older man asked "As I said Dum-E bashed me" Rhodes gave him the perfect 'cut-the-crap-Stark' he had years to use. "I'm not lying!" the man shrieked before forcing himself to calm down hoping Rhodes wasn't onto him.

"I never accused you of anything Tones..." Rhodey responded "Tony, if something's wrong _tell me_ before I need to hack into Jarvis" Tony looked terrified "You wouldn't!" "Oh I would!" Tony contemplated his options he could lie to Rhodey and have him hack into Jarvis or tell him part of the truth and get away Scott free. "I'm dating someone," He started "And the sex is rough, all role play though; I was just embarrassed to tell you just in case you disapproved..." Rhodes didn't look shocked but he appeared to be slightly hurt at his best friend's assuming that he was so vanilla.

"Firstly, I don't need details thanks. Secondly, who is the lucky lady?" Tony gulped and came up with a quick cover name "Vakker" the genius said randomly, secretly wondering where the hell it had come from. "Is she hot?" Rhodey asked going into his natural brother mode "Oh believe me, she is smoking" Tony said as the colonel handed him pain killers. They talked on and on about Tony's new girlfriend for a good few hours until Jarvis said; "Sir, Mr Richards from accounting is calling; he needs help with a new issue he's encountered" the hero turned and grinned at James "between you and me, that's the code for 'Vakker is coming' when around friends" Rhodes grinned.

"I'll take my leave then." He said standing up and walking through the lab door before turning around and saying "Tony, if she goes this far again; call me I don't want you getting hurt" Tony grinned "will do Rhodey bye!" and Rhodes left. The genius strut out from the lab and went over to the bar to pour himself a drink to make the inevitable slightly less painful. Loki unusually arrived through the elevator. The deity stalked over and forced himself onto the hero, knocking the freshly made scotch over the marble, white tiles. Their lips pressed firmly against each other, fighting for control. Tony's hand made its way up to cup Loki's cheek when he felt a graze on the usually flawless pale skin. He tried to pull away but the deity simply held him there attempting to ignore the way his lover was fighting against his affection.

Tony shouted causing Loki to release his grip. The god lightly flicked the mortal in the ribs for being rude making Tony wince. "Antlers, why did you have blood on your face?" the super hero asked trying not to let the hysteria he was feeling seep into his voice, the villain looked at him irritated "You are not the only one who fights battles Stark." Tony scoffed "Oh, we're back to second names are we now _Odinson._" He spat and that's how Tony ended up passed out , with a nose bleed and recovering broken bones all in one hour.

Loki teleported out and appeared in Pepper Potts' office at Stark industries. Swiftly without being noticed; the deity grabbed Pepper and transported them both back to Stark tower.

Tony was just coming around to the sight of Loki with a gun to one of his best friend's necks. He stood instantly started screaming "LOKI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" when Loki put his arm around the frantic women's neck and fired the gun in the air. "Stark shut up! She won't remember this afterwards due to the tablets I gave her... well if I don't shoot her that is." Tony started to yell for Jarvis to call the Avengers but Loki made him aware that he had shut Jarvis down _hours _ago and if he attempted to make any contact with the outside world, he would put a bullet straight through Miss Potts' brain.

The genius was struggling to cope and was on the verge of passing out but he knew if he let the darkness take him, a more permanent darkness would take Pepper and that darkness was his psycho boyfriend. "Loki. I'll do whatever you want, please, please I'm begging you just send Pepper back and erase her memory!" Tony cried to which Pepper said "Don't remove my memory! Tony what is wrong with you? You never beg!" "...to him I do..." Pepper's face turned to shock and before Tony could hear anything he heard a gunshot.

He crumbled to his knees unable to look at the sight before him. _Pepper's dead and it's all my fault, I'm a monster! _Then the guilt forced him to look up at the horror that was sure to be there. But it wasn't. Loki or Pepper was nowhere to be seen. Then Tony came to the conclusion _that motherfucker made a gun noise to scare me! _Rapidly, Loki appeared back in his floor and was looking more scary _and sexy _than ever. His raven black hair cascaded down his shoulders while his forest green eyes glinted in the sun light that shone into the towers top floors, every piece of leather and metal sparkled along with his eyes making him appear entrancing.

"So I believe you said 'I'll do whatever you want!'?" the god smirked making Tony furious "bitch, I said that before you fucking scarred me for life! I had to endure the thought of thinking I killed my best friend you freaking asshole!" Loki scoffed at the younger cursing and screaming retorting with "if you're unsatisfied I could bring her back?" the genius fell silent and glared at Loki tiredly. "What do you want?" Loki grinned sexily "To..." the god whispered mischievously in his ear hoping Tony would be more enthusiastic than he appeared.

"Fine." Tony sulked walking over to their bedroom. "You do it happily or will I have to punish you too?" The hero shook his head and plastered a faux smile on his face "That it love, I know you secretly love it!"

_No, I really don't..._

**_A/N I'll leave what Loki said up to your imagination hehehe, by the way this chapter is dedicated to my friend Cara who I know has been reading every chapter the instant it comes out! Review and you get Loki to whisper in your ear! : )_**


	6. Tony gives up

**A/N Longer than most! Trigger Warning: Suicide Attempt**

The next morning Tony woke up to find an empty bed next to him. That bastard fucked me then left... wait isn't that my role? He pondered as he went to get breakfast. "Sir; Dr Banner, Mr Odinson and Agent Barton are asking to speak with you today, do you want to?" Tony smirked "They just want me to buy them drinks, sure invite them over" He said retrieving a pop tart out of his fridge.

Three hours later Tony was cleaned and was setting up stools in the bar. "Jarvis, I really need to give you a physical form so you can do this..." Tony grinned as he did "If you did Mr Laufeyson would probably break it in one of his fits of rage" the AI said disapprovingly. That's the moment the elevator opened and Clint and Thor strode out. "Friend Tony!" Thor yelled happily as he ran up to Tony and gave him a bear hug "Ah! Ah! Thor I'm injured! Ah!" He said as Thor put him down, face dropping "Who has injured you?! I will strike them down with mjolnir!" the god said dramatically _I doubt you would..._ Tony thought before putting his mask back on. "Relax Point Break, it was only one of my machines!" He said reassuringly.

Clint came over and greeted Tony and the made idle chat about their latest battle until Bruce hurriedly walked out of the elevator. "Sorry I'm late traffic!" The doctor said which everyone accepted. For about half an hour they made generally small talk before Clint decided to get to the point. "Tony, as much as we all love talking to you," the archer started sarcastically "there is actually a reason we came to talk to you."

Tony began to look concerned "lay it on me; it can't be that bad if Fury isn't personally coming to yell at me" the genius joked hoping to lighten up the situation. Clint sighed while Thor simply settles for clasping his hands together in a very un-Thorlike fashion. "Tony, we know the injuries you've been getting lately aren't from training, battle or accidents." Tony, trying to hide his nerves, tried to joke once again "So did my ribs just magically break then?"

Bruce wrung his hands then shook his head "I've looked at your medically records Tones," he said sadly "if you've been hurt, why have you been avoiding getting care?" Tony looked at the three men before him remembering one of them was related to the reason he had sustained his injuries. "I hate hospitals, you know that!" He said starting to get defensive. Bruce stood up followed by Tony "I know that! But why didn't you come to me?!" He questioned clearly hurt.

"Because I didn't need to!" He shouted causing Bruce to scoff very uncharacteristically "In merely the past week you've had twelve broken ribs, a split lip and bruises! I could help Tony! Please just let me!" The scientist cried. The other two had sneaked out unnoticed, clearly realising this was personal. "Get out." Tony murmured evidently upsetting Bruce "What?" He said, shocked that his science bro was kicking him out. "GET OUT!" He screamed causing the scientist to run to the elevator to avoid letting the other guy loose.

Tony sunk to the floor, tears spilling down his cheeks. _Loki's made me into a monster_ he reflected through sobs _I just kicked out one of the people who actually chose to befriend me, I'm an ass!_ He suddenly stood and walked over to the bar grabbing the largest bottle of alcohol he could find and downing it in seconds, continuing this until he could barely stand.

The broken man stumbled into his bedroom, not stopping until he reached the en suite. He sighed and reached into the medicine cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol that he saved for the day that Loki's abuse truly became too much. _Apparently today is the day _he mused sadly as he pulled the lid off the pills, uncaring that it fell to the floor and made a mess. The medicine felt cold in his hand, almost burning into them. He switched it back and forth, barely affected by the alcohol in his system only drinking so he could go out the way he lived, drunk.

He thought of the way Bruce was probably crying now and used it as motivation to put the pills in his mouth and swallow. The genius walked into his bedroom and started writing his final message to the world; his suicide note.

_Dear friends,_

_ Well if I have right to call you all that after the way I treated you all like shit. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you all, I'm sorry I failed as a friend, I'm sorry I failed as a teammate, I'm sorry I failed as a boyfriend. Damn I don't want to go out on all this poetic crap like every other asshole to leave the Earth, screw this I'll write what's needed and them leave. Bruce, thank you for sticking by me and being my science bro, no matter how big a dick I could be. Rhodey and Pepper, I love you both; you never gave up on me even when I ignored you and chose women and wine over you, I'm sorry. Spy Kids, I don't have much to say on this but please stop scaring the shit out of people; my final wish please follow! Thor, you were a great friend, great "warrior" as you would say and the very best at dancing to 'Hammer Time'. Steve, fuck you. And last but not least, the one I care for the most albeit my love being secret; Loki Laufeyson, you are the most beautiful man I have ever met and please don't blame yourself for this, you did what you thought was right. I love you._

_-Anthony Edward Stark_

_Tony Stark_

_Iron Man._

Tony threw himself onto his double bed for what would be presumably the last time. He thought of Loki and Bruce and Pepper and Rhodey and Thor and Loki... always returning back to Loki. The last time they kissed, that would be their last. Their last 'I love you's would be the last. Everything was their last from that moment onwards. Tony quietly muttered a "don't let them use my suits, goodbye Jarvis" to his faithful AI who had been stopped from calling for help.

He turned on AC/DC 'Shook me all night long' before setting his head back and exhaling the oxygen from his lungs.

**A/N Review to save Tony!**


	7. The Guys' know

**A/N Welcome back! Also for the record, this is ignoring the events of Thor 2! Also Beta'd by my friend Cara!**

The world had gone blurry and Tony's thoughts were all over the place by that point, still occasionally settling on Loki but not as frequently. Blackness started to seep into his vision and cut him off from the world completely. All he could hear was Jarvis' worried talking and attempts to get someone to come help however the hero had full faith in his ability to stop the AI before he even tried.

His hearing went and he knew that he was close and if someone walked in at that moment, they had a very slim chance to save him. Mean while, Jarvis had overthrown Tony's blocks and decided to call back the three Avengers that were in the penthouse previously. Bruce's phone started ringing and he slowly picked up "Hello?" He said wondering why Jarvis was calling him when he was supposed to be on Tony's side. "Dr Banner, please get your teammates and return to Stark Tower, sir has drunkenly decided to end his own life." The AI said with far too much emotion for a machine. Bruce quickly confirmed that he was on his way and yelled at Thor and Clint up ahead of him to 'get their asses to the tower!' in a very worried but unusually rude fashion for the man.

The three Avengers ran onto the floor and straight into Tony's bedroom to find the billionaire lying on his bed too still for the doctor's liking. "Clint call SHIELD! Thor put mjolnir down and try and find a note, I know Tony wouldn't leave the world without some kind of goodbye!" Bruce started to do CPR as Clint frantically yelled down the phone at some SHIELD agent. Thor looked around frantically and finally discovered a crumpled note on the bedroom floor.

Bruce tried to stay professional as he pressed against his friend's chest. Tony's breathing was shallow but the doctor thanked any Gods that existed that he was breathing at all. Meanwhile Thor was trying to comprehend what he was reading, _Tony and Loki. They couldn't have, could they? Loki was interested in women our entire adolescence! And Tony, he was a womanizer as mortals say! _Then the silence was broken by SHIELD agents running in and pushing the Avengers away from their fallen comrade, putting him onto a stretcher and taking him to the landing pad to take him back to the helicarrier.

"Stay here, we'll update you on what happens when it does." A familiar female agent deadpanned "Natasha, promise me that we'll know the instant it anything happens" Bruce demanded, knowing he'd get nothing from her with courtesy at that moment "I swear I'll do everything in my power for you to know Bruce." The three men accepted this and sat on the chairs nearby. It felted like hours before Thor decided to speak.

"I believe you'd be interested in reading Tony's message now," he said quietly "but I warn you it's unbelievable" Clint was still on his phone trying to get them into SHIELD to see Tony. Bruce took the paper in his hands and read through it wishing he could deny what he was reading. "H-he wouldn't, he couldn't!" Bruce cried his voice cracking and tears finally falling down his cheeks.

"What wouldn't he do?" Clint asked, hanging up on the man on the other end of the phone. "In short, Tony was dating Loki" Bruce said trying to understand what happened while Clint scoffed and took the note reading the text multiple times before his eyes widen in realisation "That motherfucker!" He shouted "'please don't blame yourself for this, you did what you thought was right' Loki is the reason he did this, that little faggot!" Causing Thor to glare at him and Bruce to look up sadly.

The god sat up and said "I know my brother was not a favourite of our team but I don't see how this connects to Tony's attempt..." not finishing his sentence, knowing it was unneeded. Clint sighed for the second time that day, trying work out how to explain his thoughts to Thor without getting himself pounded into the floor by mjolnir. "Thor, did you ever hear of relationship abuse on Asgard?" He asked seriously "No... No my brother would _never _hurt someone he was courting! It's one of the morals he'd never disown!" he cried in disbelief.

... Then Clint's ringtone went off. The sound vibrated around the large room. "Nat? Is Tony okay?!" the archer cried hoping that she'd deliver good news. "He's unconscious and breathing properly now, but he's still not one hundred percent stable. You guys can come to the helicarrier now though." The spy responded quickly before adding "Fury didn't appreciate being hung up on earlier by the way" Clint tried to smile as he said his goodbyes and turned to speak to the others. He explained that they could go on board but missed out that Tony was unstable. Bruce didn't need to hear that.

...That's when they met Loki.

**A/N oooo a cliffhanger! Review!**


	8. The Medical wing

**A/N Back again!**

The god had been stood behind the bar the entire time they were speaking, trying to listen in on the conversation to work out why they were in Tony's tower. All he could catch was "My brother", "Courting" and "He would never" which lead him to believe that the conversation was related to him somewhat. Then Bruce's gaze wandered over to the bar and caught on him. "What is Loki doing here?!" He yelled causing the others to look up.

_Stupid beast _he thought before coming out of the shadows and letting the silver-tongue work its magic. "I confess, I came to steal some technology from the Man of Iron but got sidetracked when I saw you three conversing." He lied slyly hoping Thor wouldn't realise that he never confessed. He did. "Brother, silence yourself, I know you are lying" Loki side stepped and smirked "Oh 'Thor the Brilliant' finally sees through his younger br- I mean enemy's lies. Clever" He mocked, trying to distracted the trio.

Thor was obviously not happy about having to confront his younger sibling but he was the only one who could do it right "I know you have been courting Stark Loki." He said in a blunt way that only the God of Thunder could pull off. Momentarily, Loki was taken back before retorting "Oh yes and I can also fly! Really Thor?" he asked sarcastically trying to brush off the accusation.

Clint broke free from where Bruce was restraining him and shoved the suicide note into the younger Asgardian's cold hands without a word, only an icy glare in his direction. Loki's pale green eyes shifted carefully over the hastily written letter in front of him praying that it was not what he believed it to be. Then he saw the line that broke down his walls in a way only Tony could._ You did what you thought was right. I love you._

With that he dropped the note and teleported out sensing where Tony was praying that his genius was okay.

The SHIELD medical bay was a place Loki never thought he'd have to go to but apparently he was wrong. He walked down the halls unnoticed due to his magic and slipped into the room with 'Stark' written on the door. Tony had so many wires attached to him it was unbelievable. Quickly, he did a spell to speed up the healing process and then tapped Tony to wake up him up. "Tony?" The god asked unsure, causing Tony to sit up despite all the wires attached to his skin. "...Damn, I'm alive..." Tony muttered before laying his head back on the hospital pillow.

Loki tried to remain calm for Tony's sake "Darling, please why? Why would try and end it all?" He asked struggling not to burst into tears. "Because you made me love you" Tony mumbled causing Loki to do something he rarely did. He let a single tear roll down his pale cheek. "Tony one chance and I'll walk away without argument. Do you want me to leave?" He asked heartbreakingly. Tony looked at his Asgardian lover and smiled warmly "I wouldn't let you walk away if you had a gun to my head" He murmured as Loki took his tan hand in his. "That's dangerous to feel towards someone like me" He said quietly looking into Tony's brown eyes.

"You're dangerous that's why I fell for you stupid, I love you Antlers" he said weakly as the god kissed his forehead "I love you too Anthony, please never try to leave me again." Tony's eyes shut and Loki slipped out of the room to come face to face with Dr Bruce Banner. The doctor saw red before he pinned the god to the nearest wall, away from prying shield agents. His voice was hoarse and barely audible but the taller man understood "What the makes you think you have right to be here?" He hissed trying to remain calm.

"I wanted make sure he was okay!" He yell-whispered as he pushed the man off "No matter what you think I did no harm to him!"

**A/N sorry it's so short I just needed to get something out there! From now on I'll try to get something posted every Tuesday and at least 1000 words : ) **


	9. Author's Note

**Guy's I'm sorry but I'm putting this fic on hiatus for now because I don't want to start putting out bad work. I will still continuing posting other stories though so keep your eyes out! :)**


End file.
